


A Trip Down Memory Lane

by xXxBloodyBlossomxXx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kosmo is the best boi, M/M, Married Sheith, Minor Original Character(s), Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Sorry Not Sorry, this is pure tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxBloodyBlossomxXx/pseuds/xXxBloodyBlossomxXx
Summary: Within a split second, Keith had grabbed his knife from his bedside table and launched his naked ass out of bed to hunt down whichever sick bastard had kidnapped his children and husband, clothing be damned, when his eyes finally locked onto the strange red dots covering the grey comforter on his bed.Rose petals. The bed was covered in rose petals. Why was the bed covered in rose petals??





	A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmmaLuLuChu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLuLuChu/gifts).



> Happy belated valentines day Lulu! I'm your secret valentine! I hope you enjoy this married Sheith fluff fic!

Mornings were chaos.

Between the dog barking, children shouting, and his husband cursing from yet _another_ burnt breakfast attempt, being able to wake up peacefully was damn near impossible.

However, this morning was different.

When Keith opened his eyes, he wasn’t greeted with the morning chaos he had become accustomed to. Instead, he was greeted by a blissfully silent house paired with the gentle tweeting of birds outside his bedroom window.

Of course, Keith being Keith, he automatically assumed the worst.

Within a split second, Keith had grabbed his knife from his bedside table and launched his naked ass out of bed to hunt down whichever sick bastard had kidnapped his children and husband, clothing be _damned_ , when his eyes finally locked onto the strange red dots covering the grey comforter on his bed.

Rose petals. The bed was covered in rose petals. _Why was the bed covered in rose petals??_

Only when Keith stood still, staring blankly at the bed until his brain caught up, did he realize the rose petals trailed off the bed, onto the floor, and out the cracked bedroom door. A small, wry smile tugged at the corners of his lips. So Shiro was trying to be romantic. Alright, he could humor his husband~

Tucking the knife back into the bedside table, Keith quickly tugged on some clothes and braided back his long hair before following the rose petal trail out of the bedroom and down the stairs.  
  
“Shiro?” he called.

Silence.

“Kids?”

Nothing. Not even their adorable hushed giggling that usually meant they were hiding something or somewhere.

Okaaaay…. This was a little unnerving, but nothing Keith couldn’t handle. He was a former Paladin of Voltron for christ’s sake. He could handle this!

Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Keith followed the rose petal trail all the way to the dining room, where a nice little breakfast was laid out for him. In fact, it was his favorite breakfast. A slice of sourdough toast covered in avocado mash, a fried egg, and two slices of bacon all drizzled with siracha. And to top it off, a cup of extra strength cold brew coffee to drink.

A soft chuckle escaped Keith’s lips as he took his seat to eagerly dig into his breakfast. At least with something so simple as avocado toast with an egg and some bacon, not even Shiro could mess it up.

Within minutes Keith had finished his breakfast and leaned back against the chair, happily stuffed and relaxed. However, this didn’t explain the lack of his husband and their two children. So many different scenarios ran through his head. Perhaps they were at the park, or they were running errands, or even at the community pool splashing the day away.

With a small shrug and a soft hum, Keith grabbed his dishes and pushed the chair back to clean up when he noticed the second surprise of the day.

A piece of paper had been hiding under his plate.

Setting the plate off to the side, Keith grabbed the paper and unfolded it to read.

 

_Keith_

 

_Every morning I wake up to you in my arms is the day I know I did something right in this reality to earn your love and the right to call you mine. I’ve left you notes scattered around town in places that have special memories to us. The tank on your bike is full, the keys are already in the ignition, and I hope you’re ready for an adventure. Here’s your first clue:_

 

_In the place we first flew_

_With our hearts in our throats_

_Is where you’ll find_

_My next little note_

 

_I love you_

 

Keith stared blankly at the note. The fuck was that supposed to mean??

Whipping out his phone, he snapped a quick picture of the little note and sent it off to Shiro.

[What’s with the cryptic shit??]

Shiro’s response came through almost instantly, though it wasn’t the explanation as he had been hoping for. Instead, it was a picture of the familiar red canyons where they used to spend their evenings racing toward the horizon on their bikes without a single care in the world.

Keith felt himself grin. He knew _exactly_ where to go. Shoving his phone in his pocket, he grabbed his leather jacket and shrugged it on as he headed out into the attached garage. Just as the note had said, his keys were already in the ignition.

Keith easily straddled the bike and, with a quick turn of the keys, the powerful machine roared to life between his thighs. The garage door slid open with a simple press of a button and barely had time to reach the end of it’s track before Keith sped out of the garage, triggering the small sensor to make the door change direction and begin to close.

With the wind on his face and the bright Arizona sun beating down on his back, Keith felt nothing but excitement. He zigzagged through traffic, earning shouts and rude gestures from the angry drivers he zoomed past. But it didn’t matter to him. He had no room in this wonderful day for their bitter anger.

As soon as he reached the road leading to the Garrison, he split off from traffic and headed toward those oh so familiar mountains facing the west, kicking up dust and sand behind him.

Nearly two hours of twisting and weaving through the maze of cliffs that was forever burnt into his mind passed before Keith finally slowed the bike down and came to a halt on the edge of a cliff.

Wonderful, cherished memories about this cliff began to come back to him.

Memories of sitting out here on clear nights with Shiro so they could watch the stars and eventually the sunrise if they were feeling especially ambitious.

Memories of leaning over the handlebars of his bike, laughing until his sides hurt simply from the horrifyingly betrayed pouty face Shiro would give him whenever Keith managed to beat him in a race.

Memories of warm blankets, soft kisses, and hushed promises between them as they cuddled for warmth in the cold desert night.

And last, one of his favorite memories of all,

Shiro had used this cliff to teach Keith how to safely drive off one and not die.

Though, he had to admit, there were some (read: a lot) of injuries between the two of them that had Adam fretting over them like an overprotective mother.  
  
_‘Takashi Shirogane, what the hell were you thinking teaching Keith that stupid stunt of yours?!’_

Just remembering how offended and pissed off Adam had sounded as he chewed Shiro out while dressing Keith’s bumps and scrapes made him giggle. He just couldn’t help it! Adam had this nasally sort of tone to his voice that only came out when he was angry that, without fail, always reminded Keith of a disgruntled cat during bath time.

Keith snickered and bit his lower lip as he shook his head from the fond memory. And that’s when it caught his eye.

The sudden glint of something off to his right.

Turning the bike off so it landed and balanced safely on the ground, Keith slid off the seat and headed over to a small cluster of rocks to see what had caught his attention.

And there, resting comfortably on the warm red stone with it’s chain pinned underneath a smaller rock so they wouldn’t be lost, were Shiro’s dog tags.

Keith remembered, with a loving smile and the warm fuzzies in his gut, how he and Shiro had each exchanged a single tag the same night they had become an official couple.

_‘They’re a reminder.’ Shiro said as he carefully draped the metal chain over Keith’s head ‘Proof that no matter what happens or where we are in the universe, part of me is always with you.’_

To Keith, the two tags around his neck, one reading T. Shirogane and the other K. Kogane, were just as important as the silver band around his finger.

Keith moved the rock to pick up his husbands tags when, lo and behold, another folded up piece of paper caught his attention. Shiro was all about hiding notes under stuff, wasn’t he? With a fond eye roll, Keith shoved the second set of tags into the pocket of his jeans before picking up the second note to read.

 

_Starlight_

 

 _You lighten my life with your twinkling brilliance, and every time I look at you I can’t help but wonder how the universe could possibly create something as beautiful and radiant as you. Every time you speak, I fall deeper and deeper in love. And even though we have the occasional disagreement over fitted sheets being foldable or not (they are not the devil’s creation and_ **_can_ ** _be folded), or you telling me we can’t have mac and cheese for every meal (yes we can Keith), nothing could ever make me give up our perfect life together. I hope you’re ready for your next clue! Here it is:_

 

_Where we left_

_Our mark on the Earth_

_Is where you’d find_

_All my mirth_

 

_I love you_

 

And just as he had an hour before, Keith stood there staring blankly at the note.

Seriously, what the fuck was that supposed to mean??

With a frustrated groan, Keith shoved the note into his pocket before he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against a boulder to think.

Where they left their mark on the Earth.

Where Shiro had all his mirth.

Keith groaned again and let his head fall back against his shoulders. They had left their mark in so many different places around the world that it’d be impossible to check them all in one day. And Shiro had always been so happy at those specific places for various reasons, whether it be professional or personal.

But still, he had no idea where to go.

Heaving a sigh, Keith sat down on the warm Earth and closed his eyes to think.

Think, Keith. Think.

Shiro was a sappy person. He always found the romantic angle to any situation they wound up in. Keith honestly didn’t know how Shiro did it. But maybe if he sat here long enough and scoured through his memories, it would come to him.

To Keith’s frustration, it took far too long for his liking. He sat there for hours just filtering through his memories, though he wouldn’t admit that it _was_ kind of nice to just sit here and travel down memory lane.

But finally, after spending nearly a third of the day simply reminiscing about everything wonderful and special he and Shiro had done together over the  course of their relationship, Keith’s eyes snapped open and a grin pulled at his lips. He knew exactly where to go.

Getting to his feet, Keith quickly straddled his bike and revved it to life once again. With that, he was off, speeding through the desert for the two hour journey back toward town.

Much too slowly for his liking, the backdrop of sprawling desert land bled into neat houses with green lawns and shiny cars parked in the driveways. As soon as he hit civilization, it took only an extra twenty minutes for Keith to maneuver his way through traffic to reach his destination and park his bike in the parking lot.

The community park.

Shiro had brought him here on their third date.

With a grin, Keith made his way passed the giggling children on the jungle gym, made his way through parents and teens lounging on the soft, green grass who were either watching their children or soaking up some sun, and beelined straight for the oldest oak tree that stood tall and proud.

Keith stopped near the trunk, thankful for the blissful shade the oak provided, and reached up to gently trail his fingers over the markings that had been carved into the bark.

T.S + K.K inside of a heart. Cliché, yes, but still just as sweet.

Keith remembered the nearly blinding grin Shiro had given him after carving their initials into the tree.

_‘There!’ Shiro positively beamed as he took a step back to admire the fresh carvings upon the tree._

_Keith rose a questioning eyebrow ‘Why’d you carve our initials onto a tree?’ he asked, sneaking a glance up at Shiro’s grinning face as he cuddled into his side._

_‘Because now everyone will know that my heart belongs to you and you alone.’ he hummed, wrapping his arm tightly around Keith’s waist ‘And like this strong and resilient tree, our love is everlasting and nothing in this, or any other reality could tear us apart.’_

Keith remembered how he had nearly cried at the confession of how deep Shiro’s love ran for him. He remembered how he had buried his face into Shiro’s chest in an attempt to hide his tears, and the deep, soothing rumbling of Shiro’s laughter in his chest as he held Keith close.

 _‘I love you, baby’_ he had said, his lips pressed to the crown of Keith’s head _‘And nothing will ever change that.’_

Even to this day, eight years of marriage and two kids later, the beloved memory still tugged at his heartstrings and brought tears to his eyes.

Keith cleared his throat to dissuade the-little-lump-that-could from forming and wiped at his eyes to keep the tears from dripping down his cheeks.

He took in a deep breath to calm the swell of emotions in his chest and lowered his hands back down to his sides. The memory and this place would forever live on in Keith’s heart to be treasured until the day he died.

But, as he stood there under the shade of the oak tree, he realized something.

His husband was nowhere to be found.

Keith frowned and began to look around. Shiro wasn’t here, so it couldn’t possibly be the end of the trail… Right? There had to be something he was missing. Taking a small step back, Keith looked around to take in his surroundings. There wasn’t anything out of the ordinary as far as he could tell.

And that’s when the third little clue popped into his line of sight.

There, on a low hanging branch of the oak, was a little folded up piece of paper tacked to sturdy wood.

Keith grinned to himself as he pulled the note free and opened it to read

 

_My Universe_

 

_You’ve done so well following my clues, and you’re so close to the end! Just one last riddle and you’ll be back in my arms where you belong._

 

_In the place_

_We said ‘I do’_

_Is where you’ll find_

_Me waiting for you_

 

_I love you so much baby_

Keith grinned. He knew _exactly_ where to go.

Shoving the last note into his pocket, he turned on his heel and took off through the park toward his bike. As soon as he straddled it, it roared to life and he quickly took off toward what he hoped would be his final destination.

It only took Keith ten minutes to reach the large, lavish garden he and Shiro had exchanged their vows in.

The day had been absolutely perfect. The sun was out, but it wasn’t too hot, and all the plants were in bloom.

He remembered how handsome Shiro had been in his perfectly tailored white suit.

He remembered the excitement in his gut when he walked down the aisle.

He remembered the way Shiro’s hands squeezed his own when he recited his own vows

_‘Keith. Not a day goes by where I’m not grateful for the powers above that brought you into my life. Even as a scrappy, scared child who stole my car-’ that earned chuckles from the small crowd of their friends and loved ones who had gathered to watch the two men become one ‘-I could tell that there was something endlessly amazing about you. Your endless love, dedication, and faith in what you believe is what has me standing here today, promising myself to you for the rest of our lives. I love you so, so much Keith. And I can’t wait to see what the future holds for us.’_

Now Keith stood in the garden he married Shiro in, the sun setting behind him, painting the sky red and orange, and cried.

But they were not tears of sadness.

No.

They were tears of joy. Tears of love. Tears of everything good he finally had after a childhood of loneliness and pain. And he decided right then and there that as soon as he found his husband, he was going to smother his stupidly beautiful face in as many kisses as he possibly could and there was nothing Shiro could do to stop him.

Keith laughed lightly and sniffed as he reached up to wipe the tears from his cheeks.

And that’s when he heard it. Gentle, soothing music coming from deeper into the garden.

And it sounded familiar.

Keith chuckled softly as he made his way through the beautiful plants until he came face to face with something out of a fairytale.

See, the garden had a beautiful pond and gazebo, surrounded by tall weeping willows and large lotus flowers that bloomed on the surface of the water.

Keith had desperately wanted to integrate the pond and gazebo somehow into the wedding, but could never figure out what to use it for save for one brief photo of the grooms wrapped up in each other’s arms after the ceremony.

But now, the scene was anything and everything Keith had ever hopes for.

Fireflies danced atop the surface of the water, occasionally landing on a blooming lotus to rest. The bridge leading to the gazebo, which sat out in the middle of the pond, was lit by hundreds of white candles. The gazebo itself was decorated with a seemingly impossible amount of lilies and roses, artfully twined together with fairy lights and vines.

And in the middle of it, with the backdrop of a sunset painted sky, stood Shiro.

His Shiro, wearing none other than the same specially tailored white suit he had worn on their wedding day.

Keith was positively beaming as he made his way across the bridge and practically threw himself into his husband’s waiting arms.

“You did all this for me?” he asked, his face smooshed into Shiro’s chest.

“Of course I did baby.” came the response, lovingly cooed into his ear. “I wanted today to be special, just for you.”

“It was special Takashi.. It was _amazing_ visiting those places and reliving those memories we made together, but you scared the shit out of me this morning!” he huffed, pulling back just enough to lightly smack Shiro’s chest. “I thought something bad happened to you and the kids!”

Shiro could only laugh and lean down to nuzzle their noses together “Rest assured, Caelan and Kimiko are perfectly safe~”

“Then where are they?”

“Hush, my love..~ They’re spending the weekend with your mother and Kolivan so we can have some alone time.”

Keith accepted the answer with only some _minor_ grumbling “Alright… And what about Kosmo?”

“He’s spending the weekend with Thace and Ulaz, giving them all the practice they need to prepare for their daughter.”

Keith couldn’t help but snort at the thought of Thace and Ulaz attempting to wrangle his giant beast of a pet into a diaper in the name of ‘practice’.

“You really did think of everything, didn’t you?”

Shiro grinned “Of course I did~ I wanted everything to be absolutely, positively, flawlessly perfect~”

Keith could only smile and wrap his arms around Shiro’s shoulders to pull him down into a soft, loving kiss “Everything is perfect Takashi. I love you.”

 “I love you too Starlight.”


End file.
